Of Dead Animals, Food and Bullies
by Jhonnies
Summary: Roddy life is screwed up. Not for much longer if you ask Barry. Contains Slash.
1. Of Dead Animals, Food and Bullies

Of Dead Animals, Food and Bullies

Author Notes

This is the second part of 'Slash Year' series.

It's the first time I'm writing anything for the Grimm fandom, so if it's really OOC, please tell me.

I hope you like this and read the others too.

The complete version of this story includes a sex scene which can only be found over at archive of our own.

I'd like to dedicate this piece to PHYSCHOCHIC3 and bellacatbee, responsible for many stories for this pairing, which can be found here in this very own site.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Grimm or any of the characters. (If I did, Roddy and Barry would become part of the main cast).

* * *

Story

Valentine's Day

14/02

**February 1****st**

I found another dead squirrel outside my trailer as I left for the Institute. Again, no scent but mint. Whoever is leaving me the dead animals is Wesen, because they know I can't track anything with mint smell. Kinda like Blutbaden with Wolfsbane.

I have no time for this; I have to get to class.

Class went as usual, with the usual 'let's pick on the scholarship kid' shit acting up, leaving me with bruised ribs. But hey, my violin is okay, so it was an okay day all in all. Not nice, but okay.

I went over to Monroe's to practice with him.

"How was school?"

"Do you still have that rib-healing potion Rosalee made for Nick?"

"That bad, huh? Yeah, I'll get it."

He went upstairs and was back with a small vial. I drank it all on one go.

"Argh! It tastes like mint!"

"What's your problem with mint?"

"Uh, I'm a Reinigen? Duh."

"Last year you didn't hate it as much as you do now."

I could lie. But Monroe is the only person I can actually talk to about this. I mean, Nick would pry and pry and wouldn't leave it alone. Barry is kind of a jerk; Holly, Hanson, Gracie and Kevin wouldn't understand. And it's getting too late to go to Rosalee's.

"Ever since this year started someone's been leaving me dead animals on my doorstep. Whoever it is covers himself with so much mint I almost gag."

"Roddy!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Monroe, I'm a Reinigen. I'm on the bottom of the food chain. I thought it was going to stop; no one cares about us rats that much."

"Okay, that's it. You're staying here tonight."

I rolled my eyes at the overprotective Blutbad:

"Thanks, Monroe, but I can go home. If the guy wanted me dead, why would he wait more than a month to do it?"

And of course that would be the moment the overprotective Grimm walked in.

"What? Who wants you dead, Roddy?"

If I wasn't holding my violin I would have facepalmed so hard.

"No one!"

Nick turned to his mate, who gave his disturbed version of the facts.

"You're staying here."

"No thanks. I don't need to listen to you two doing it all night."

Nick turned bright red.

"You can't go home."

"Fine. Then can you drop me off at your Grimm trailer? At least I can use the books to try and figure out if there's something to stop mint from affecting me."

* * *

**February 2****nd**

I was awakened by my cell phone.

" 'ello?"

"Roddy, are you still in the trailer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your class started already."

Fuck!

"Can you pick me up? There's no way I can get to Hamelin before the second bell if I walk."

"Nick's already on his way."

"Thanks."

I made it, with Nick giving the principal some excuse while I went to my violin class. I noticed that all the pricks who hit me yesterday were missing. Today's going to be a good day.

Two bells later it was recess. I grabbed a sandwich Monroe made for me and went outside. I found my usual bullies. Beat up and tied to the flag post. Can't find it in me to be sorry.

I ate my snack slowly and gave them a smile Barry taught me. The one that says 'Your disgrace feels so good to me'. (Barry's a jerk but he has his moments).

The rest of the day went well.

As usual I went to Monroe's.

"How was school today?"

"Everyone left me alone."

"How did that happen?"

"Everyone who hit me yesterday had been tied to a pole."

"Roddy!"

"It wasn't me, I was sleeping."

At that moment Nick, Holly and Barry barged in.

"Nick, kitchen."

The Blutbad walked fast and the Grimm followed, stopping only to mouth 'What did I do?' at us.

"Hello, Barry."

"Hi, Roddy."

Holly started giggling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Barry the bear and Roddy the rat!"

I hate my father.

"So."- I decided to ignore the young Blutbad much like I do with the older one. – "How was your day, Barry?"

"It was freaking awesome! We destroyed the other team!"

I could hear Monroe stopping his lecture for a moment to see if Barry was talking about literally destroying people.

"Did you let them score at least once?"

"Hell, no!" – I chuckled at his enthusiasm. – "How was your day, Roddy?"

"It was surprisingly good."

* * *

**February 3****rd**

Another night at the trailer, researching. It did pay off; if I chew parsley it will overcome the mint. I'll stop by Rosalee's before going to Monroe's today.

My bullies decided to avoid me and I had another good day.

"Hey, Rosalee."

"Hi, Roddy. Is Monroe sick?"

"No, I'm here for me. Do you have parsley?"

"Sure. Which type do you want?"

"There's more than one?" – She nodded. – "The ones that won't kill me, I guess."

The Fuchsbau walked around the spice shop and made a little bundle of parsleys, which she gave me:

"Free of charge."

"Really?"

"Not really, I'm putting in Nick's tab."

"Smart."

* * *

**February 4****rd**

"Gotcha."

The scent under the mint is Jagerbar. It could be Barry, but there were also his dumb friends, TB and Jason. It doesn't make any sense for any of them to be the guy. I'm skipping class today. (There is no violin practice today at Von Hamelin, so it's okay).

I walked to Barry's mansion praying he was at school. I rang the doorbell and his father, Frank Rabe, opened the door:

"Roddy, right? Barry isn't here."

"I wanted to talk to you, actually. Sir."

What? If you were a Reinigen talking to an alpha Jagerbar you would say 'Sir' too.

"Very well, come in."

That place looked bigger from the inside than it did from the outside.

"Whoa."

He sat on an armchair and motion for me to sit on the couch, which I obeyed. Probably the only adult I've ever obeyed without complaining.

"What did you want to ask me, Roddy?"

"How many Jagerbar families live here in Portland?"

"Two. TB and Jason's and me and Barry."

Uhm. The suspect pool continues the same but the motives continue obscure.

"If you don't mind me asking, what prompted the question?"

I bit my lip.

"You see, every since January someone has been leaving dead animals on my doorstep. And sometimes food. As in cheese, candy and other snacks." - I didn't lie to Monroe. Doesn't mean I told him the whole truth. – "Whoever it was had covered themselves in mint, so I wasn't able to find a scent. I found information on a book that said that parsley would be able to lift the smell from the mint, so I could find the scent. The scent was Jagerbar."

"I see."

He saw more than he admitted, he knew something else. I would pry, but I'm not very fond of getting eaten.

"If you didn't tell Barry about this, I would appreciate it." – The jerk has a protective streak on him. The last time a guy tried to push Holly around he ended up with a black eye. I think his protective streak only applies to Holly and Gracie, but I've learned not to tempt fate.

* * *

**February 5****th**

So, I was in the middle of history class when my phone started ringing. I got a bathroom pass and went there to pick it up.

"What?" – I whispered.

"Roddy, where are you?"

"At school, Nick." – I rolled my eyes. – "Where do you think? And why are you calling me?"

"Sarah was assaulted."

"Sarah as in the girl who dumped me?"

"She showed up at her new school with two black eyes."

"It wasn't me." – I paused. – "And on a completely different note, can you teach me the basics of an investigation?"

* * *

**February 6****th**

The day dragged itself. Nick taught me about evidence, suspects, victims, confessions and research.

I have three suspects, no evidence and no confessions.

Research it is.

I borrowed the trailer's key. (I'll put it back before Nick notices it disappeared from his pocket.)

I hate Grimms (except from the Grimm-lite version Nick is) but I have to admit, they're organized and very thorough. Which comes as a surprise if you know how Nick is with everything.

I got the two volumes about Jagerbaren and started to read.

What?

I had to read the page three times before I could assimilate what was written.

Barry was courting me. As in the first part of a mating ritual.

What the fuck?

What the ever-living fuck?

Barry likes me? As in he wants to be with me? What the hell?

Maybe I'm hallucinating.

Oh God, his father knows. That's why he 'I see'.

* * *

**February 7****th**

Okay, let's put things in perspective.

Barry likes me and he's performing a ritual to make me his mate. (What kind of a jerk doesn't tell me about that?)

He beat the bullies up to show that he can protect me. (I have to admit, that was nice of him.)

He leaves dead animals and food to show he's able to provide for me. (I'm not even going to comment about this).

He gave Sarah two black eyes to undo past wrongs.

His father apparently approves of us.

Barry's still a jerk.

The phone started to ring.

And I'm late for class.

I ran to school. (I couldn't even skip it, today has violin practice). It was lunchtime when the whole courting thing crossed my mind again. Barry was there when I got out of class. Now I remember that for the last week he's supposed to present the gifts in person.

"Hey, Roddy."

"Hey, Barry."

"Want to go for lunch?"

I could crush him, but I'm not that kind of guy.

Shut up, I'm not!

"Sure, why not?"

Lunch was nice. Barry was caring.

He's still a jerk.

Later, he drove me to Monroe's and even listened to us practice for a while.

"What's going on with you and Barry?" – Was the first thing out of Monroe's mouth after the Jagerbar left.

I hesitated:

"Nothing."

"Really?" – He raised an eyebrow. – "That wasn't what I smelled."

"I'm not gonna say anything about the huge invasion of my privacy."

"Roddy."

"Fine." – I told him everything. (Except the part where I skipped class to go see Barry's father.)

"Do you like him?"

"Monroe, we're talking about a guy whose first sentence to me, after looking me up and down was 'Victim or perp?'. Then he looked me up and down slowly and said 'You look like a perp to me.' In what universe can that lead to a relationship?"

"Nick barged into my house, thinking I was a kidnapper, and yelled 'Where is she?'."

"Alright, alright. You win. Your life sucks more."

"Hey!"

* * *

**February 8****th**

I skipped class to go see Barry's father again. I knocked and he opened the door. I didn't even bother to treat him nicely.

"You knew."

"Did Barry finally tell you?"

"You fucking knew! Why does no one tell me anything? This mating thing involves me! I had to find out reading one of Nick's books!"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no." - Frank Rabe inhaled and exhaled deeply. – "I know. He's kind of a jerk."

"It's my duty to ask you if I should stop him."

Barry is annoying, a jerk, dumb but he doesn't deserve to be crushed like this.

"Let him be."

I swear, his face lit up.

"You know, Roddy, you're good for him."

"Thanks." (I guess.)

I made it to school a little after the third bell. (They only let me in because I told them I was with a lawyer and Mr. Rabe vouched for me.)

The last three classes were awful but seeing Barry waiting for me outside of Von Hamelin made it not so awful.

"Hey, Barry."

"Hey, Roddy. Here." – He threw me a book on musical theory. It was a really rare book. – "Lunch?"

I could tell he was nervous to see if I would accept the book or not.

"Yeah. Thanks for the book; I was looking for this one for ages."

I wasn't but he didn't need to know.

Again he listened to me and Monroe practice.

"How are things between you and Barry?"

"I miss when you would ask me about school. I really do." – He opened his mouth but I cut him off. – "Yeah, 'Roddy'. I know. I have no idea, Monroe. Today he gave me this." – I showed him the book. The Blutbad gawked at it. – "Yeah, I know! I couldn't say no, I couldn't hurt him. And now I only have another five days to figure out if I love the jerk!"

* * *

**February 9****th**

I slept through class again. But come on, who puts two English classes, two physics classes and a geography class on the same day? Anyway, even in my comatose-like state I could hear some people gossip about the scholarship kid (me) getting laid with a guy that is sex on legs (the jerk).

When class was over I could feel all eyes on me while I walked towards Barry.

"Hey, Bar."

"Hey, Roddy. Lunch?"

"Sure. Our usual place?"

"Uh. Actually I wanted to go home."

Translating from awkward Barry speech, 'I want to introduce you to my dad'.

"Alright."

At the mansion, I pretended I didn't know his father and thank God, Frank Rabe did the same.

Lunch wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be.

Again I practiced with Monroe. Barry didn't stay around for long this time, he said he had to do some things. Monroe was curious:

"Some things?"

"Don't ask me."

After some time Monroe's cell begun to ring. It was Nick.

"Hey, Monroe? Is there any reason for Barry to be here at the precinct asking me for Roddy?"

What?

"Asking in what way?"

"I think he wants to marry him or something." – Mortification complete. – "What do I tell him?"

Monroe looked at me for an answer. If I wanted an exit this would be it. I grabbed the phone.

"Tell him yes."

* * *

**February 10****th**

School was nice. Except for some prep school bitches who kept whispering that they were going to seduce Barry away from me. (Not that he's with me now). I'm not letting them, he's mine!

Did I just think that?

Seriously?

He's a jerk!

But then again, the last time he was a complete jerk to me was last year.

At lunchtime, Barry was at his usual place, but this time one of the bitches was talking to him. When she started to fondle his arm I saw red, and I pretty sure I woged. I calmed myself down enough for it to retract. I walked over to them:

"Excuse me." – I growled at the bitch. – "He's mine!"

Then I slapped her on the face before grabbing Barry by the collar and kissing him.

I probably should have thought this through.

Barry was in a daze after the kiss. I just ran away.

Monroe's would be the obvious choice but Rosalee's shop was closer.

"Roddy? Is everything okay? Is someone following you?"

"I just kissed Barry!"

"I don't think I have something for that."

I started to laugh hysterically.

Rosalee prepared a tea for me and I fell asleep. My last conscious thought was 'See if I ever trust you again.'

* * *

**February 11****th**

I woke up in a strange bed.

It wasn't my trailer, or even Nick and Monroe's.

I closed my eyes and tried to figure out where I had gone yesterday. Then I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Barry? Where are we?"

"At my house."

"Why?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Rosalee." – And now that makes sense. Rosalee was in on it. That's where Barry got the mint. – "What time is it?"

"10 AM." – I lost violin practice. I should've run to Monroe's. – "Don't worry, dad called your school."

"Thanks. Did you call Monroe too?" – The Jagerbar nodded. – "Is there a special reason I'm in your bed?"

"I like you and I want you to be my mate." – He blurted out.

"What?" – In my defense, I'd been drugged. – "Why me?"

"Are you kidding me? You're smart, nice, hot and you aren't afraid to say what you think, even if the people are stronger than you."

Still a jerk.

"Thanks, I guess."

Barry reached under the bed and gave me a box. Inside the box there was a violin charm on a chain. On the back of the silver instrument, there was an engraving. B & R.

"Do you like it?"

"I'm not much of a jewelry guy." – He looked so hurt at that moment I just wanted to kiss him better. And hit him upside the head. – "But yeah, I do."

I put it on and Barry offered me food. Which I accepted because the last thing I'd eaten was a sandwich during yesterday's recess.

"Hey, don't you have class?"

"Yeah, so?"

Translating: Yes, but I worried about you.

We ate. (And dear God, Barry eats like a wild hog.) After, he led me to the TV room.

And if I leaned towards him on the couch, that's nobody's business but mine!

After lunch he drove me to Monroe's. I played Saint-Saens' Carnival of the Animals just for him.

"How are things between you and Barry?" - I just showed him the violin charm. – "You decided?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

**February 12****th**

I woke up and went to school. I wore the violin charm with pride, over my shirt. The girl I slapped still had a few marks on her face, which made me give her that smile that Barry had taught me.

Speaking about the jerk, he was there today looking hotter than usual.

"Hey, Barry."

"Hey, Roddy." – He kissed me and this time I didn't run. – "Lunch at Monroe's today."

Message received and translated: Monroe's practically your dad, so I have to ask him for you.

"Okay."

Lunch was awkward. Monroe kept quizzing Barry about everything and I tried to disappear into the furniture. In the end Monroe gave his blessing or whatever.

Before Barry left he told me that tomorrow we would have to sleep in the same room. Well, at least this time I'll know where I am.

I stayed over at Nick and Monroe's to help them with the Sunday cookout the Grimm had planned.

* * *

**February 13****th**

Nick woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to help him. Thank God I can pick the lock on Monroe's coffee cabinet.

I was not going to suffer through this alone. I grabbed my violin and played the loudest note I could. Add in a Blutbad's keen hearing and Monroe was up and about.

"I hate you, Rat."

"It's payback for lunch."

He grumbled and grabbed the coffee mug I was holding.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet." - Monroe spit the coffee on the sink. – "The way I take my coffee is not."

He glared at me and I went to the backyard laughing.

Holly was the first to arrive, quickly followed by Gracie, Hanson and Kevin. Then Hank and the traitor (Rosalee). And last, Barry. In his football shorts and jersey.

"Stop drooling, Roddy."

"Shut it, Hanson."

Barry walked over and kissed me.

"Hey, Roddy."

"Hey, Barry."

When I looked around I noticed that everyone (except for Nick, Monroe and the traitor) was staring at us.

Holly snapped out of it first, clapping her hands and smiling at us. Gracie shrugged and turned to talk to Holly, but I saw her lip twitch. Hank, Kevin and Hanson all had the same reaction:

"Dude!"

The food was great and later we played soccer. (Yes, I played too). Me, Barry, Hanson and Holly against Nick, Hank, Kevin and Monroe. Needless to say that we won.

The sun set and it was time for us to go. Barry hopped on his motorcycle and I just stared.

"What?"

"It's just that I've never ridden on a motorcycle before."

"You just sit back and hold tight."

At his mansion, we were stopped by his father:

"Barry. Have you told Roddy what the mating entails?"

He just grunted.

Translating: No, but I'll get right on that.

Frank Rabe nodded once and turned to me:

"What time does your school start tomorrow?"

"I don't have school tomorrow." – Both Rabes looked at me. – "Von Hamelin decided to make Valentines' Day a holiday instead of handling hormonal teenagers that day."

Barry led me to his room and gave me one of his shirts and one of his boxers for me to sleep in. They were swallowing me up and the boxers kept trying to slide off. The jerk was chuckling.

I hit him with a pillow.

He quickly sobered up when I climbed beside him on the bed. The pheromones he was producing told me he was thinking about doing me.

"Uh, I should tell you about what will happen tomorrow."

No, really?

"The last part of the courting ritual is sex." – No surprises there. – "Jagerbaren, uh, knot during sex."

Absolutely nothing in my life can be normal, now can it?

"That's all?"

"And I'm supposed to bite you hard enough to leave a mark."

His eyes glazed over.

"Only if I can bite you too."

I'm not a girl! I'm not getting bitten without biting back.

He growled and pounced on me. That kiss was filthy and filled with teeth and bites.

It was the hottest thing I've ever done.

We fell asleep holding each other.

Thankfully, Barry doesn't snore.

* * *

**February 14****th**

Barry woke me up by nibbling on my neck.

"Mornin'."

"Morning. Is your father home?"

"No."

"Good." - I pushed him away and climbed on top of him. I gave him a kiss before getting off of bed. - "I'll be right back."

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took off what I was wearing, leaving only the silver violin.

I walked back slowly, reveling in the look Barry was giving me. The Jagerbar also had lost his clothes which made our pheromones count go through the roof.

"Are we doing this or what?"

He didn't answer me, just yanked me to bed while kissing me.

He held onto my hips with one hand, brought his other hand around to my hair, and pulled me into a kiss.

He pounded and pounded; you could only hear the bed hitting the wall again and again. He growled and bit my neck; I bit his.

After he was spent he fell on top of me and I just hit the jerk on the chest:

"Move!"

"Can't, remember? Tied together."

"You're crushing me!"

"Sorry."

He switched us around, leaving me on top of him.

"Thanks. How long is this supposed to last?"

"Half an hour."

"Why now, Barry?"

"I made a new year resolution." - Wow. It seemed like he changed. – "Now let me sleep."

There we go.

Well, at least he doesn't snore.

After the 30 minutes of being tied to him were over, he actually carried me to the kitchen and made me a sandwich. Then I yelled for him to sit down while I made lunch for us because I was hungry.

We fought over what we should watch on the TV.

I wouldn't change it for anything.

He's still a jerk.

But he's my jerk.


	2. Shipping Invoice - February

Shipping Invoice

Barry Rabe/Roddy Geiger

**Where and when did you first meet?**

"After that deal with the lovely people at Von Hamelin, I started to practice my violin with Monroe. One day we were on the middle of a piece when Nick and Barry barged in."

**How long have you been together?**

"Since last year's Valentine's day."

"Barry had his mind set on making me his mate. Talk about one track mind."

**Who kissed who first?**

"I kissed Barry."

"He was jealous of a girl who was talking to me."

"I wasn't!"

**Do you have a song?**

"Well, there's one song Roddy plays that I actually enjoy. What's it called again? It's a Stephen King."

"Danse Macabre. And it's Camille Saint-Saens."

"Whatever. It's the song you were playing when we first met."

"You actually remember."

**What do you like or hate most about his appearance?**

"I like his eyes. They're a green-ish blue."

"Whoa. I actually thought e was going to say it was my ass. Anyway, I like Barry's muscles."

**What do you like or hate most about his personality?**

"I like that Roddy isn't afraid to say what he's thinking."

"I like that Barry's protective of me."

**Are you married?**

"Technically, mated. Which is better than married. A marriage can end but mating's for life."

"You can tell that this is one of the few subjects Barry's a specialist in.

**Who cooks?**

"Who do you think?"

**Who does the laundry and other chores?**

"I do. You think someone who's had his entire life on a silver platter can actually clean something?"

"Hey!"

**Do you have any pets?**

"Roddy has his rats."

**Do you have any kids? How many?**

"No!"

"Not for lack of trying…"

"Fuck you, Barry. I'm not getting pregnant just so you can teach our kid football."

**Who's more dominant?**

"We take turns."

"Barry, I don't think that's what he meant."

"Really?"

**Really, but let's move on. What is your favorite place to be together?**

"Monroe's couch."

**What is your favorite place to be together? If you know what I mean…**

"Barry's bed."

**What is your favorite nonsexual activity?**

"Annoying each other."

**Do you have any traditions?**

"We always try to have dinner with the family over at Monroe's on Sundays."

"The family being us, Nick, Monroe, Holly, Gracie, Hanson, Kevin, Rosalie and Hank."

**What do you do for holidays?**

"We go over to Monroe's and help him and Nick with the decoration, and we have either lunch or dinner with the entire family."

**What do you two fight over?**

"The fact that Barry is a complete philistine when it comes to music."

"The fact that Roddy knows nothing about sports."

**Any last thoughts?**

"For the next story think drunken sex."

"Great idea!"

"Down, boy."

"Come on, Roddy."

"Fine."


End file.
